Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{t - 5}{2} \div \dfrac{4t}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{t - 5}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{4t}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (t - 5) \times 6 } { 2 \times 4t}$ $z = \dfrac{6t - 30}{8t}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{3t - 15}{4t}$